Day of the Sesshomaru Plushie
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: One-shot. Sesshomaru meets a surprising end on one of the most interesting days.


The crinkling of plastic, turning of plastic twists, and ripping of paper rang through the room. The cries of joy were heard. A small hand grasped the figure and set it on the shelf, next to other similar figures. The teenager was taken from her thoughts as a call from her mother was heard. She left through her bedroom door. That girl…

She took me from my safe haven. Not that I care much. This world she took me too is strange and large. Nothing I can't handle. I looked to my left. Hold on…Inuyasha.

"Hey it's the new guy!" cried some other voices. They all sounded family. I looked up. It was a giant picture, with Inuyasha's little friends. They were all moving around, looking down at me.

"What form of sorcery is this…?" I growled out. It's hard to not show emotion when you don't know what the hell is going on. And…is that me?

"Hey Sesshomaru to the power of two, Sup?" said the big headed Inuyasha. I slowly went up to him and poked him with my sword. Not even a flinch. I knew he had a soft head, but not that soft.

"What language do you speak Inuyasha, what is going on?" I was quite puzzled over these events, the other me looked over at myself. My head is beginning to tire over this. Wait… the other me is a mere reflection in my brother's sword. Is it me? No, it can't be. It does not have the same movements as I.

This imposter Inuyasha moved closer. He seemed to have a double of himself in the picture as well. He gave a weird smile, as did his friends in the picture. The young annoying didn't seem to be there though.

"Well you see…." He stopped in the middle of his sentence. The all seemed to freeze. I felt the need to the same, strange really. It was her again, the blonde haired wench who took me out of my safe haven. She seemed a giant as she outstretched a hand towards me. I tensed as she grabbed me. In her other hand she held an intriguing object by her ear.

"Yeah that's right; I got the new Fluffy action figure. He looks so cool. He has both his swords too," she seemed to saw all so calmly, "Still, I say my Inuyasha Plushie is the bomb,"

I felt mad at this comment. It's not as if I was jealous. It was the fact she chose my brother over me. It was hard to pick up her words. She spoke so puzzlingly. Also, another thing that made my blood boil was that she calls me by Rin's name for me.

She set me down again; before she did, I noticed many bottles. They showed my native tongue, and then this girl's language. A single marble was in the bottle. It was so interesting. I felt a nudge at my shoulder. It was that big soft headed imposter of Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" I asked in annoyance. As much as I wanted to know what was going on, I could not bear to have this information come from my brother. The imposter Inuyasha looked up to my double.

"Can you talk to him?" Inuyasha asked my double so calmly. It left an eerie feeling in my stomach. How this Inuyasha acted, made me so nervous.

The double looked down at me. His eyes sparkled. I was angry. He defiantly not a true double. He should know not to show emotions.

"You know of what you are…" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was joking around with me, and I was not happy. He knew I had no idea of what was going on. He looked at the other imposters and sighed.

"You know of how human young girls carry around dolls?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment. Then I realized something. I looked in horror at the soft headed Inuyasha. If he was a doll, than I must be.

"No…I refuse to believe that I'm just a useless toy," I snarled. I would not take this. I prepared to call upon my demon cloud, but it never came. I tumbled to the ground. I could hear the imposters and double gasp. I made sure I hadn't broken anything. Though, why had I felt no pain?

I watched the other figures freeze again. Foot steps came towards the room. It almost looked like the blonde hair wench, except older. She just shook her and walked up to me. She was about to pick me up when another voice popped up.

"What was that!" shouted a gruff voice.

"Just one of James dolls," the older blonde haired woman called, turning around and out the door again.

I looked around a moment, after picking myself up from the carpet. I saw a white blur shoot by. It had to be the real Inuyasha, come to shove this in my face. I approached were the blob had head off too. I exited the room slowly.

"Today is the day you meet your demise," I said quietly into the darkness. Then I heard panting. Pink glowing eyes peered from the darkness. I didn't like this. Then I saw a small dog came out from the darkness, except it wasn't small to me. I held my sword towards it.

"Stand back beast!" I threatened. It simply walked up and took me in its mouth. I was appalled and surprised at the same time. I began to squirm in its mouth as it almost skipped down the stairs.

"How dare you do this to me? Do you know who I am?" I shouted, but to no avail. The dog just barked in response. I saw the woman again as she opened the door for the dog. Was she ignoring me too? What kind of world was this?

A boy had opened the gate. He just laughed at my predicament. Suddenly the dog carrying me, shot out of the gate. I would have screamed, but that's just not me.

The dog yelped and dropped me. I watched as it ran off. Wonder what scared it. A falling leaf possibly? Ha! Inferior beings….

That's when I turned around. Two bright lights shined into my eyes. A sound like thunder emitted from the two giant lights. I tried to move but, I couldn't. Damn it! That dog ran off with my arm. I watched as it got closer, I could faintly see the huge wheel coming towards me.

"Uh-oh…."

_Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I think you might already know what happened to our poor little Sesshy. Check out my other stories if you can. If you enjoyed this story, I'm sure you'll love my others. This story is dedicated to biawutnow._


End file.
